


Careless

by moonlithaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, Brief depiction of violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, brief mentions of drug use, don't know how to tag, donghyuck has schizophrenia, fast paced, markhyuck, mild mentions of mental illness, platonic markhyuck, small city setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlithaes/pseuds/moonlithaes
Summary: Mark finally had enough of Donghyuck's carelessness.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm sorry Mark, I'm really sorry"

The crisp autumn air flowed through the small suburban town as he walked outside the city limits. Donghyuck had always been clumsy and careless, but after breaking Mark's prized necklace that was handed down from his grandmother, Mark started to scream obscenities at him and yell at him. But there was one, singular phrase that kept on repeating in his mind over and over again… 

”I should have never let you into my life, all you ever do is cause trouble.”

Mark's eyes were filled with angry tears and they were falling rapidly. Donghyuck couldn’t help but panic at the sight of his friend and feel for the door behind him and open the door to get outside.

That was the last straw for Mark after all the years that he spent with him. Through tear stained eyes, Mark shouted at him to leave their shared apartment. Donghyuck had lost everything. He was sure that it would be the last time he would ever see Mark and there was no point in changing that fact. Mark yelled a final, “I hope I never see you again” and slammed the door in front of Donghyuck. The loud sound from the door caused Donghyuck to hold his ears and back away onto the pavement outside of their home. 

He walked with no goal in mind. It was only him and the sound of the passing of cars nearby.  
One small mistake changed his life and there was nothing he could do about it, except walk away like he always did.

Donghyuck walked towards the end of the road towards the forest. He pulled out his phone to check if Mark had messaged or called him. There were no messages or missed calls. Birds chirped softly and the sound of cars going past started to die out. He was getting closer to his safe place, the lake that housed his childhood memories. Donghyuck liked to go here to reminisce whenever he had the chance to. He walked towards the edge of the pier and let out a sigh. It would have never ended up like this, if he had just taken his medication. 

As he was watching the water, small fish started to swim by and he tried to touch them. The fish swam quickly around his hand. This was their habitat and no one should be here and disrupt it. Donghyuck looked up from the water and let out another sigh of air, as he spotted some small white figures at the other side of the lake. 

He found a small, empty boat tied to the pier and rowed over to the figures. As he came closer to the white figures, the water started to get deeper and he heard a shout. He turned his head quickly to the sound and paused his rowing. He listened closer and the sound seemed to be coming from the water beneath him. In the water, he only saw his reflection but could hear Mark's voice calling from the water telling him that it was okay to come back home and that he was just overreacting earlier. Mark told such sweet lies and he almost believed it.

The white figures were so close.

He would have to choose between turning back where he came or continue on to the white objects… Donghyuck thought for a long time before deciding to keep on rowing to the white blobs in the near distance.

Traveling back to the pier would take longer than continuing to row towards the figures on the shore. Once again, he heard Mark's voice in the water telling him to go back to their cozy apartment in their small city. Donghyuck was so tempted to go back and relish in the warmth of their home, but instead he turned his head and continued to row towards the figures. 

It was only a hallucination right? One of the many visions he saw that were not true to reality and led him astray? The hallucination that caused him to believe that their relationship was like a stone that couldn’t be easily broken? He continued on and finally reached the shore. Upon closer observation, the small white figures were rabbits. Small innocent rabbits kept inside of a pen. Mark had always promised him that they would get rabbits, but he would never have the chance to get rabbits now. Donghyuck had rid himself of any chance to adopt rabbits with Mark the moment that he broke that prized necklace. The rabbits looked so innocent and so small, if only Donghyuck could reach down and pick one up and hold it. 

Donghyuck heard footsteps coming closer and heard a loud shout. He quickly turned his head to look. A man was screaming at him to get away from the rabbits. On the man’s hip was a holster that held a small pistol. The man looked crazed and had white powder on his shirt. His eyes were red, and everything he said sounded aggressive as he approached Donghyuck. Donghyuck quickly backed away and the man changed his focus onto the rabbits, he watched as the man roughly handled the rabbits. One of the rabbits bit the man’s hand and the man reached to pull out his gun and aimed to shoot the small creature. Donghyuck couldn’t just sit back and watch the poor rabbit get shot, so he grabbed the man’s arm. The man started to scream at him and tried to get his arm free from Donghyuck's grip but something clicked in his drugged out mind. He aimed the gun towards Donghyuck's chest and pulled the trigger.

A loud shot was heard and the birds started to chirp erratically, the rabbits scampered away frantically and a body fell to the ground. Donghyuck laid there as he felt a warm pool around him. His eyes got wide as he realized this would be his last moment in this cruel world... he didn’t even get a chance to apologize to Mark. The man was long gone after realizing he had just shot Donghyuck, and he started to feel blood collect in his throat. He thought about the times that he spent with Mark and how fun his life had been despite how it had ended. He took one last look at the rabbits before turning to look at the lake. It was ironic... the place where he had the best memories would also be the place where he would have his final moments.

He closed his eyes and breathed out his final words,

“I’m sorry Mark, I’m really sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an english assignment and changed the names so I'm sorry if this is trash... lol. but that was a wild story wasn't it? made you wanna punch a wall hmmm? oh also leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
